


Ein Name ändert alles

by Mireyuu



Series: Sterek Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Ich bin wirklich schlecht in Zusammenfassungen.Ich habe diesen One-Shot für den Kinktober 2017 geschrieben mit dem Thema1. MasturbationDer Vollmond ist da und Derek ist unruhig, somit tut er etwas, was er oft macht, Stiles beobachten.Allerdings hat er ihn noch nie bei soetwas beobachtet!Enjoy!





	Ein Name ändert alles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tante_Kuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tante_Kuka/gifts).



Derek fühlte sich nicht gut, der Vollmond tat seinen Teil. Es war tiefste Nacht und er war unruhig. Was sollte er tun? Er lief in seiner Wohnung auf und ab, wie ein Tier in einem Käfig. Er spürte wie die spitzen Eckzähne sich durch sein Zahnfleisch bohrten und hervor traten, wie seine Gesichtszüge sich veränderten und seine Krallen ihren Weg nach außen fanden.  
Und immer wieder, wie schon vorher, wollte sein Wolf eins. Stiles!  
Seitdem er siebzehn war hatte sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert. Er war nicht mehr schlaksig und hilflos, er hatte an Muskeln zugelegt, eine Statue bekommen… 

Derek bemerkte kaum, wie er aus seiner Wohnung durch den Schatten zum Haus der Stilinskis schlich. Das Auto vom Sheriff stand nicht in der Auffahrt, er hatte wohl Nachtschicht. Was für ein Glück.  
Er war so oft schon hier gewesen, war genau wie jetzt, lautlos auf das Vordach gesprungen und hatte sich auf das Dach gesetzt. Den Blick frei in Stiles Zimmer, auf sein Bett.  
Er hatte schon alles gesehen, ihn mit seinem Laptop auf dem Schoß, essend im Bett und mit Scott telefonierend.  
Aber noch nie während er sich selbst befriedigte. 

Stiles saß halb aufrecht an der Zimmerwand im Bett, die Beine fielen leicht auseinander. Er hatte den perfekten Blick. Der Brünette fuhr sich über die Brust, spielte erst mit dem einen dann mit dem anderen Nippel, bevor er weiter herab wanderte. Derek hörte, dass auf dem Laptop wohl Musik lief. Nur ganz leise… Außerdem spürte er nun sein größer werdendes Problem.  
Der Sohn des Sheriffs umfasste schließlich sein eigenes Glied und rieb mit der Handinnenfläche über die Spitze, verrieb die Lusttropfen, die sich dort gesammelt hatten. Er keuchte, hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf dabei zurückgelegt. Er fühlte nur und genoss es. Sein gestreckter Hals war für Derek genauso obszön, wie das harte Glied in Stiles Hand.  
Der Jüngere fing nun an den Schaft zu umfassen und langsam auf und ab zu fahren, in seinem eigenen Tempo.

Derek wollte derjenige sein, der ihn zum Keuchen und zum Stöhnen brachte. Es sollte seine Hand sein, die ihn verwöhnte. Es war pure Folter, nicht einfach das Fenster aufzuschieben, wie hunderte Male vorher und einfach zu übernehmen, seinen Wolf seinen Willen geben!  
Zwischen ihnen war immer eine Spannung gewesen… Scott hatte ihn mal darauf angesprochen, aber er hatte es immer darauf abgetan, dass Stiles nie den Mund hielt. Dieser frech Mund mit den wundervollsten Lippen…  
Wie sie sich wohl anfühlen würden um sein… nein!

Stiles biss sich auf die Unterlippe, er stöhnte leise, kam dem Orgasmus näher, wollte ihn heraus zögern. Derek hörte seinen schnellen von Lust getriebenen Herzschlag und konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Er würde nicht mehr lange brauchen.  
Das Fenster war leicht geöffnet und Dereks Nasenflügel fingen den Geruch von Stiles Erregung auf, es war ein süß-scharfer Geruch. Eine pure Verlockung.  
Und dann tat Stiles etwas, was Derek überraschte, er befeuchtete zwei Finger schnell mit etwas Gleitmittel und drückte sie in sich.  
Es brauchte keine Minuten und ein paar Bewegungen dieser beiden Finger, da ergoss er sich, in weißen Streifen, über seine Brust. Einen ganz bestimmten Namen stöhnend. 

Derek kam unberührt in seiner Jeans, wie ein Teenager.  
Er sprang leise vom Dach und rannte, rannte durch seinen Wald. 

Fuck. 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Derek in seinem Bett auf und starrte erstmal an die Decke.  
Es war kein Traum gewesen…

Derek. Er hatte seinen Namen gestöhnt...


End file.
